


caught up in a dream

by displayheartcode



Series: Warmth of the Sun [47]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Hermione Granger, Post-War, Protective Hermione Granger, Temporary Amnesia, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: An accident at the shop leaves Ron a little fuzzy on the details.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Warmth of the Sun [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/115171
Kudos: 22





	caught up in a dream

Ron placed a hand against a shelf, suddenly dizzy. The remaining purple dust swirled in the air.

“Oh, Ron,” a voice went. “I _told_ George the powdered unicorn horn was expired.”

“Urk,” Ron said intelligently. He blinked the powder from his eyes, seeing flashes of prismatic colors, and then an intelligent pair of brown eyes looking up at him. “Who are you again?”

 _“Alchemy Quarterly_ warned me about this,” the wizard muttered. He had soft-looking brown curls and was wearing an oversized maroon sweater. “Come on, love. Let’s have you sit down before I murder your brother for endangering you.”


End file.
